


那个练舞的娇儿

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	那个练舞的娇儿

“这是美国的showcase？”  
“对，您看还有什么能改进的地方……”  
昏暗的工作室里，胡子拉碴的舞蹈老师弹了弹烟灰，唯一发出光源的电脑屏反复循环那段舞蹈。  
敞开的夹克藏着紧致的身体，若隐若现。他的皮肤并不是古铜色，而是柔软中带着健美力量的雪白。黑色皮带和露出的前胸膛成了对比，含含蓄蓄被展示的身体却在扭动的体态前拜了下风。  
老师看着立麦前顾盼生辉，眉姿绰约的他，点了点烟灰缸，随即掐掉了视频。回头看旁边视频主角的本尊，脸颊已经害羞的泛红。  
“差别挺大的，和平时那副听话的样子。”  
听罢，他笑笑点头“为了舞台表现嘛……”  
老师挑了下眉，看着屏幕上被暂停的画面，此时，画面里的他正双手撑在地面做个费力却足够吸引眼球的下腰动作。“风姿绝代。”老师吐出烟圈，“但有些东西，你可能还不懂。”  
回头对上他渴求和疑惑的眼神，老师伸出手，用拇指从他的人中处开始摩挲，唇瓣，下巴。“和男人做过爱吗？”  
被摸跑神的他猛地反应过来，偏头往后缩了一下。  
逼仄的房间重回安静，热气仿佛从温黄的木地板蔓延，冲昏了头脑。  
“您……您说什么？”  
老师低声笑起来，离开了座位。  
咖啡机缓缓制动，液体从高处落入水杯的流动声鼓动着耳膜，张艺兴抓了抓扶手，按捺住想跑的心情。  
“你的舞蹈足够好看，不过让人硬的不够。还可以更好。”最后一滴黑咖啡“啪嗒”落入杯中，老师盯着那圈波纹，仿佛整个空气都开始泛起涟漪。  
“老师……”张艺兴有些坐不住，脚不安的压着地面，一副随时准备逃跑的样子。  
男人踱步到门口“咔嚓”锁上了门。也在一瞬间，看见对面的人猛地站起。  
两人在门口扭打撕扯在一起，他力气很大，却拗不过愣是比他高了半头同样一身肌肉的老师。渐渐占了下风，一步步被锁在墙角。  
双手被反扣在身后压向墙面时，他急红了眼，嘶哑、惊恐混合着焦急喊了一声“您不能这样！”  
老师腾出只手，从身后摸上他的脖颈，渐渐掐紧“你会很舒服的。”  
“不……您不能”那双被恐惧充斥的大眼睛终于开始蓄泪，嘴唇狂抖不止。  
“你的舞台可以更完美。”老师扣着他的那只手用力攥着，就着他双腿的间隙，抬腿趁虚而入，用膝盖顶上他的裤裆。  
他吓得整个人瑟缩抖动起来，张着嘴求饶，求他放过自己。偶尔那里被膝盖顶狠了，会带出一声情难自抑的哭声呻吟。  
捻动着他那里，老师渐渐压上去，双手环住被蜷在角落里的人。“舒服吗？”  
他闭着眼拼命摇头，泪流个不停，一脸羞愤要死的表情。  
那儿的感觉越来越强烈，张艺兴的腿开始发软，几乎要坐到那根穿插在自己腿间的腿上。“别……别弄了，别弄了”  
他被紧紧圈在怀里，每一个表情都被尽收眼底。  
太久没自己处理生理欲望，被膝盖撩拨了没多久他就想射。欲仙欲死大脑发懵的间隙，被人带着压向地板。  
他喘息着，面色潮红，宽松的运动裤已经被自己的精液弄湿了一片。瘫软的两条腿勉强跪起爬向门口，又被拉着脚踝拽回来。  
屁股忽然暴露在空气里，他慌地一拳挥向那人，早没了力气的软拳被大手抓住按向两边。  
“转过身去。”老师拉着他胳膊翻了个身，用体格优势压住被迫跪趴在地上的人。一根手指试探着送了进去。  
他哭叫，摇着头往前挪动膝盖。  
等三个手指都送进去，他整个人像被水打湿，t恤黏在身上，头发也发湿，贴在额角，整张脸更是惨白沾满了泪。  
从扩张到适应进入，整个过程艰涩焦灼，不过老师有足够的耐心引导他。当黄昏临近，屋内铺满旖旎的暖黄日光，他趴在地上翘着屁股游刃地吞吐那根阴茎时，他的耕耘就要有收获了。  
“屁股，屁股翘起来”他一边狠狠插进去一边拍打那瓣瓷白色的小屁股。  
张艺兴张着嘴久久发不出声音，头发因为汗朝两边分开。肉穴随着他的呼吸一下一下包裹吸纳插在里面的阴茎，身后的人的得寸进尺，稍有放松就往里更深入一分。  
他软的快要化掉了，整个人趴在地上，只有屁股被老师一根手臂揽起勉强凸起一个弧度。  
“起来。”老师又打了一下他的屁股。  
“好，好累……嗯啊啊，……不行” 后面那根折磨他的东西又在往里研磨，小幅度的来回抽插。他的小脑袋转过来，乞求着，那双大眼睛像是不会干涸的泉眼，汩汩的流出眼泪。  
“累？练舞你从不喊累，怎么被插几下就这么娇气了？”老师扯住他胳膊猛地一拽，把人拉起坐到自己阴茎上。他躺着看看这个已经浑身白里透红，湿漉漉的人，捏了下没有赘肉的细腰，循循善诱“来，自己动。扭，用腰扭，屁股动一动。”  
而被催促的人几次要瘫倒在老师身上，勉强用隐隐发抖的胳膊撑在老师的腹肌上保持坐位。“我……不成的，求……嗯啊啊”每拒绝一次，老师就往里狠顶一下。  
他几次都无力地趴下来，伏在老师的胸膛上任其抽插。不过老师也不是什么好说话的老师，不管那张小脸可怜成什么样，都把人扶起来坐好。“动。”  
“我不……我不……”他摇着头，腰却无可奈何的开始扭动，两条白嫩的腿粉开跪在木地板上，膝盖被磨地泛起粉红。  
渐渐那根刚刚发泄过的小花茎又开始抬头，他呼吸变得紊乱，失神地望着前面。小屁股抬起落下抬起落下，却怎么也填不了那股空虚感。“老……老师……”他红着眼，嘴巴瘪着，吐字因为身体律动而不连贯。“我，我要……舒服，你动动……”  
老师开始挺动下身，加快速度，抬手抹着他脸上的泪。忽然顶到一处，他整个人都痉挛起来。没控制住，老师笑了一下，把人放倒在地板上，开始发狠顶向那一处。  
“不，太深……老师！我不要了……呜……不要了，不要了……求……”每顶一下他都要爽的昏过去，手脚挣扎着拍打，后穴已经泛滥成灾，他会被插死的。  
“爽吗？舒服吗？”老师速度越来越快，扣住他的大腿分向两边，俯下身带着点恶狠狠的味道亲吻他的小嘴。  
“求……放，放开……啊啊啊……”他两条腿抽搐起来，什么也听不见，不知自己身在何处。  
忽然老师狠狠一顶，插进他的最深处，射出一股股灼热的液体。他整个人像被抽了筋，呆滞在地板上，刚刚亲吻后流出的唾液从嘴角流下，两条腿还保持着张开微微发抖。  
“你太棒了。”老师一把抱起他揽进怀里，亲他一头乱糟糟的卷毛。“太棒了。乖，不哭了”他擦着他的泪，用最温柔的声音哄他，仿佛刚刚把他干到失神的人不是自己。  
把人清理干净后，除了眼角泛红，嘴唇有点肿，什么痕迹都没留下。老师很克制的没有去在那具美好的身体上留下痕迹。他想，这副无暇的身体应该被放在舞台上给更多人观赏。

第二天，他被再送到这里来的时候，整张脸都是黑的，原本就不太亲近人的眼神，此刻更加疏远。  
毫不知情的秘书劝了好久把人劝来，并保证就在门外等他，等练习一结束就接他走。还一头雾水老板什么时候这么粘人了。  
“来了？”老师低头看他一眼。  
他扔下电脑包，一句话也没说朝练习室走去。  
“昨天舒服吗？”  
他僵了一下，整个人气地在抖，转身抓起电脑包往门口冲去。  
在体力上制服他不是很难，老师反绞他的手把人按在沙发上后，还不算太气喘吁吁。“别叫太大声，不然我当着你秘书的面操你。”  
裤子被一把扒掉，他又开始哭，可无论怎么扭动都挣脱不开老师。  
“给你准备了个礼物，今天练完lay you down就可以走了。”老师说着，勾过桌面上那根等待已久的按摩棒，没有准备工作，直接捅了进去。按下了震动开关。  
“不，不要这样……不……它在动……嗯啊啊啊……求……”  
老师亲了亲他的耳后，给他重新穿好裤子，直接抱去了空荡练习室。  
放他跪趴在那里，很快就因为腿软腰酸整个人匍匐在地上痉挛着扭动。  
“试着坐起来，看我。”老师站在他前面，像是这场演出的唯一观众。  
他机械地撑起胳膊，眼神失焦，那根按摩棒把他弄得直哆嗦，嗡嗡地在狭小的甬道里震动着。他眼睛、脸颊、嘴唇都是红的。  
“看我，艺兴，笑一下。”老师诱导着。  
后穴湿的一塌糊涂，他快要失去思考能力，听话地抬起满是泪水的脸，一瞬间两人对上眼神。  
他勾着嘴角，笑了一下。  
“老师……”


End file.
